wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Arena point calculator
Arena Point Calculators Ways to calculate points earned by fighting in the Arena PvP System. WoWDen's Arena Point Calculator * A Forum Topic about the Calculator can be found here, by Starbeam from Mal'Ganis. * A direct link to the calculator can be found here. * Updated frequently to use the latest arena points calculation formula. Features :* Calculate arena points for each of your three team types simultaneously. :* Reverse calculator to find out the rating you will need to receive a certain number of points. :* Available in English, French, Italian, German, and Spanish. How to Use It :* In the 3 boxes at the top you can enter some or all of your arena team ratings. Once entered hit "Calculate" and it will show the points you will receive for each team. :* In the Reverse arena calculator you can enter the amount of points you'd like to receive. Then click calculate and it will show the needed rankings for each of the three team types to get that many points. Suggestions :* Please report any bugs or suggestions using the contact page. Credits :* Created for WoWDen by Starbeam of Mal'Ganis. Maesce's Arena Point Calculator * A Forum Topic about the Calculator can be found here, by Maesce from Burning Legion. * A direct link to the calculator can be found here. * As of 7/10/07, the calculator has been updated once again to correctly calculate 2v2 according to the changes in the algorithm. How to Use It :* First, enter your Arena rating inside the "Rating" box. :* Next, click on the corresponding bracket (5v5, etc.) and the Arena points you will receive will be listed under "Points." Credits :*Original Javascript by R. Koepplinger. :*Flash Adaptation and Graphics by Matthew Olick. Mirela's Arena Points Calculator * Original Forum thread Updates are listed here first. * Link directly to the website. Click here! * Not only does it do Arena to Points Conversion, it also does Points to Arena Conversion, and Goal Planning. Goal Planner :* The Goal Planner is where you enter in your current Arena Points, Desired Arena Points, and Average Rating and it will calculate total weeks it will take to obtain those points. Created by :* Created by Mirela and Faydust on Gnomeregan, and sponsered by wiki4mmo. PS. UI and/or algorithm updated regularly when needed. Echuu's Boxspherical Arena Calculator * Forum thread could not be posted due to forum ban * Link directly to the website. Here * One of the first calculators and was featured on the 16/02/2007 Community News * Featured in English, German, French, Spanish and Swedish * Updated to 2.0 due to new forumla * 1st hit on google term "arena calculator" * 1,000,000+ views a month Credits *Echuu of Xavius-EU and Boxspherical.com Hank's Arena Calculator * Link directly to the website. Here * Rating => points * Points => rating * Attendence calculator * Ingame addon version available Credits *Hankthetank of Arthas-EU Arena Points & Rating Calculator by Asis * No forum thread has been made yet. * Link directly to the website. Here * Solely made as a small personal mini project. * Inspired by other calculators, big thanks to all people making them! Credits *Asis of Tarren Mill-EU kicknit's Arena Point Calculator * Click here for a link. * Rating to Points - Input a rating and get what points you will receive * Points to Rating - Input points and you will get what ratings you would need. * Future Goal / Or Goal Planner - Input current points, desired points and amount of weeks and the calculator will tell you what rating you would need each week to obtain the points. * Everything works for all three team formats. Credits * kicknit of Uther (US). Other Arena Point Calculators * Neterya Aena Point Calculator This is a simple tool for calculate your 2vs2/3vs3/5vs5 points. * Two Way Arena Point Calculator by onefingerzen. * Arena Point Calculator by Sprawl of Lightbringer. * Weekly Arena Planner by Sakura of Shadowmoon, US. (Multiple conversion calculators for easy point planning). Updated to reflect 3/13/07 2v2 point award increase. *Another calculator that can also calculate your needed rating in order to get xx amount of points can be found Here * 2vs2.net simple Arena Point Calculator works both ways by Zimmerman. * Arena Calculator simple Arena Point Calculator by Tanduli @ Stormreaver EU, updated with 2v2 @ 70% * http://www.clearchaos.com/devel/arena.php Fast loading and simple arena point calculator. Also with reverse calculation (rating required to get X points) and basic list of arena gear costs. Are you the owner of any of these calculators? Help by expanding information about your calculator! Category:Arena PvP